nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
N-Strike
N-Strike is the name of the main Nerf theme from 2003-2012, replacing Power Nerf. It was one of Nerf's longest-running and most successful lines due to its focus on practicality and realism. All blasters fire either some kind of Micro Dart variation, a Mega Missile or Arrow. When introduced in 2003, it started with the Unity Power System. In 2004 the Nite Finder EX-3 was released, alongside the Maverick REV-6, a new boxing of the Hornet AS-6 and Titan AS-V.1. Nowadays, there are many more blasters that have been released like the extremely successful Recon CS-6 and Vulcan EBF-25, and rarer ones like the Spectre REV-5, Element EX-6 and Switchshot EX-3. 26 blasters have been released, making it the longest, biggest and most successful Nerf line created. In 2013, Nerf announced that they would be phasing out the N-Strike line, due to the release of N-Strike Elite, but it seems that it is far from that, as there have been rereleases and recolorations of several blasters. Blaster Classes * Clip System - This line only uses Streamline Darts. The blasters in this faction use either 6-Dart Clips, 18-Dart Clips or 18-Dart Drums and 35-Dart Drums. * Revolver - This line uses Micro Darts, Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts and Glow Darts. They consist of blasters that revolve when cocked or fired. This line has the most different ammunition types in one line. * External Single Fire - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters are single-shot blasters and are cocked by a external ring which has to be pulled back to fire. * Electric Belt Fed - This line only uses Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. This blaster is a belt-fed blaster that shoots the darts on the chain through batteries. * Electric Clip System - This line only uses Streamline Darts. This blaster is the exact same thing as a Clip System blaster, however is electronic. * Internal Single Fire - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters are cocked by pulling the top slide back, or must be broken in half like a shotgun and put back. * Air System - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters must be pumped up several times through the pump in order to fire. * Air System Vessel - This line only fires Mega Missiles. It is used like an Air System blaster, however fires like a vessel. * Electronic Revolver - This line only fires Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. This blaster uses a flywheel to power the blaster and runs on batteries, but apart from that is used the same way as a Revolver blaster. * Big Bad Bow - This blaster only fires Arrows. This is the only N-Strike blaster to not have a line, so it has its own. Blasters Clip System blasters (CS-#) Revolver blasters (REV-#) External Single Fire blasters (EX-#) Electric Belt Fed blasters (EBF-#) Electronic Clip System blasters (ECS-#) Internal Single Fire blasters (IX-#) Air System blasters (AS-#) Air System Vessel blasters (AS-V.#) Electronic Revolver blasters (RV-#) Other blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Nerf themes